Mil cuentos
by Mosca
Summary: Basado en Drácula, el musical de Cibrián y Mahler. Tres momentos entre Nani y Van Helsing.


N/A: Ayer fue mi tercera vez viendo el musical, y en el intervalo me empezó a dar vueltas por la cabeza este fic. Culpo a mi costumbre de mirar a los personajes secundarios :). Tal vez solo me pareció, pero entre Nani y Van Helsing hay onda, loco.

--

"Mina…" murmuró, cayendo de rodillas al piso, escondiendo su cara con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas caían. No a Mina. A cualquiera menos a Mina.

Oyó su nombre. No el "Nani" que ya se había vuelto familiar, de Mina tanto como de cualquier otra persona, sino su nombre, el que ya casi ni oía. Limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido e intentado recomponerse se dio vuelta.

El doctor Van Helsing la miraba, preocupado, cerca de la puerta de la casa que habían inspeccionado. Nani se levantó y fue, apurada, hacia donde estaba él. Debían ir al cementerio.

Sin decir una palabra, él la paró, antes de que llegara a la puerta, con su mano en el hombro de ella. Algo dentro de Nani se quebró, y cayó en brazos de él, llorando desconsoladamente, sintiéndose inútil, estúpida. Una mano le frotaba la espalda, una voz le murmuraba palabras reconfortantes al oído, unos dedos le acariciaban el cabello.

Le parecieron horas que estuvo con la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Van Helsing, y cuando notó su situación, poco le importó que no fuese apropiada. Solo quería sentir seguridad, tranquilidad, en esos momentos de terror. Ya no lloraba, solamente se apoyaba en él, buscando fuerzas para enfrentar los momentos por venir.

Él murmuró su nombre y besó su coronilla, donde ya empezaban a asomarse algunos cabellos plateados, pero ella no sintió su edad, no en ese momento. En ese abrazo se sentía joven.

--

"¿Doctor?" él oyó. Estaba ella en la puerta de su cuarto, el cuarto de visitas, sonriendo con timidez. Él sonrió abiertamente y la hizo pasar, mientras terminaba de guardar el saco dentro de su valija. Nani tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, él se sentó al borde de la cama, y la valija quedó para otro momento.

Hablaron de los últimos días. Hablaron de Mina y Jonathan. Ella le informó la fecha de la boda y le anticipó una invitación de la pareja. Él le calmó sus inquietudes acerca del destino de Lucy, asegurándole que al menos ahora estaba en paz. También le habló un poco sobre el monstruo, y le aseguró que lo poco que le quedaba de humano ahora estaba en un tranquilo reposo.

Pronto llegó el momento en que él debía partir, volver a Londres. Nani, Mina, y Jonathan fueron con él hacia la estación de tren. Van Helsing sacudió firmemente la mano de Jonathan, besó la frente de Mina, y pasó una eternidad con Nani entre sus brazos. La llamó por su nombre y le prometió mantenerse en contacto.

En el carruaje de vuelta, Nani estaba demasiado distraída para reprocharle a Mina las bromas a costa de ella y el doctor.

--

Estaba exhausta, pero feliz. Con su hija entre sus brazos y su esposo a su lado, tenía todo lo que necesitaría por el resto de su vida.

Nani, casi tan cansada como ella, volvió a entrar, luego de darles a ella y a Jonathan un tiempo a solas. Detrás de ella entró el doctor Van Helsing, quien había sido avisado de la posible fecha del parto. Pidió ver a la recién nacida. Jonathan la tomó gentilmente de los brazos de Mina y, lleno de orgullo, se la presentó.

"La llamaremos Lucy. Lucy Harker," dijo Mina desde la cama. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro del doctor, y asintió con la cabeza.

Jonathan volvió con su esposa y, luego de reacomodar a su hija, se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, acariciándola mientras observaban a la pequeña Lucy.

"No será fácil escuchar su nombre de nuevo," Nani le dijo a Van Helsing en un susurro, mientras salían del cuarto. Él apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, como había hecho aquella vez en aquel lugar. Tanto tiempo parecía haber pasado, aunque apenas había sido algo más que un año.

"Lucy no debería ser olvidada," él respondió. Ella asintió y, casi sin proponérselo, apoyó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de él, mientras una mano frotaba su espalda, una voz le murmuraba al oído, y unos dedos le acariciaban el cabello, más gris ahora que en aquel momento. Pero no importaba. Juntos se sentían jóvenes.


End file.
